


A Cup of...

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle was won...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble, done as a challenge on lj and based on one of my icons there...

**A Cup of...**

"EXTERMINATE!" The evil machines flourished metal arms at their foes, their voices harshly grating. 

"EXTERMINATE!" There was no stopping them. 

"EXTERMI -" 

"TEA BREAK!" The Head Dalek screeched. The Doctor watched as, downing tools, they swung towards the blue van to one side of the pitch. 

All those years, and no one had ever discovered that tea and crumpets acted as a natural relaxant on his enemies - a relaxant that, with their growing fascination for cricket (not that they could bowl or bat, but stonewall they could with the galaxy's best) had reduced a monstrous evil to weed-exterminating sports fanatics... 

**\- the end -**


End file.
